Aconteceu
by Nara Luisa
Summary: Louis está nervoso com a recente transformação de Claudia, Lestat resolve consolá-lo, então Louis acaba descobrindo algo novo sobre a natureza dos vampiros


- Não Lestat. Não acho que devíamos ter feito isso.

Louis movia-se nervosamente de um lado para o outro da sala. Lestat o observava com uma calma que começava a irritar Louis.

- Preferia que ela tivesse morrido mesmo então? – Respondeu Lestat, mantendo sua compostura. Estava sentando no sofá, os braços apoiados no encosto em cada lado seu.

Louis continuava a caminhar sem um minuto de descanso. Simplesmente não conseguia manter a calma. Seu pensamento não se distanciava de modo algum da pequena criatura que ainda dormia no quarto ao lado. Os dois haviam trago a pequena nova vampira para a atual casa a pouco tempo e esses dias haviam sido totalmente enlouquecedores para Louis.

A menina caminhava pela casa descobrindo seus novos sentidos, brincava com qualquer coisa que dessem á ela... E falava. Falava bastante. Falava como somente uma criança poderia falar. E falava com Louis. Claro, porque não falaria? Para ela tudo aquilo lhe parecia novo e fascinante, a nova vida que Lestat lhe dera. E com a curiosidade da criança que era, queria saber de tudo. Tudo isso soava natural, mas estava enlouquecendo Louis. Apesar de saber muito bem que havia um lado seu que se contentava em saber que ele não a matara do modo como achara, outro lado o frustrava. De tudo que perguntava, ela não havia questionado ainda sua natureza e isso destruía Louis.

Nos últimos dias só havia pensado nisso. O que diria á ela, quando em fim, perguntasse sobre tudo? Onde estava sua mãe? O que ela era? Quem eram eles? Porque haviam á "adotado"? E mais importante... Porque não crescia?

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Pare de ficar andando de um lado para outro! – Lestat disse irritado. Louis parou. Parecia que havia sido desperto, mergulhara em seus próprios pensamentos de novo e esquecera que Lestat estava ali. Lestat suspirou – Alguém já te disse que você se preocupa demais?

- Claro. Esse alguém por acaso foi você mesmo.

Lestat sorriu. Apontou para o espaço vazio ao seu lado no sofá.

- Porque não se senta?

Louis ficou encarando Lestat. Não tinha certeza se queria se sentar. Sentar ao lado de Lestat significava ter que ouvir suas reclamações a respeito de si mesmo ou qualquer outra coisa sem importância e já tendo se passado três dias desde a transformação de Claudia, a cabeça de Louis estava muito confusa e suas emoções muito afluentes para qualquer tipo de provocação.

Lestat cruzou as pernas que haviam estado abertas e seu sorriso se alargou com um certo ar malicioso diante da hesitação de seu companheiro.

- Vamos Louis, não precisa ter receio. Eu não posso te transformar em nada pior do que um vampiro.

E riu. Louis sentiu um certo desprezo por isso. Resolveu não esconder.

- Porque você é assim?

- Ah! Lá vem você e seus "porquês". Sabe muito bem que essa não é a primeira vez que me pergunta isso. Volto a te responder: eu gosto de ser assim.

É claro que Louis não apreciou essa resposta, na verdade, odiou-a, como sempre odiava quando aquele ser a sua frente falava daquela maneira. Por outro lado, essa resposta o fez lembrar um pouco o que sua mente confusa o havia feito esquecer. Estava falando com Lestat, sarcástico, maldoso e cruel Lestat, não podia ser diferente.

Louis abaixou a cabeça diante desse pensamento. Afinal, suspirou pesarosamente e sentou-se ao lado de seu criador. Lestat ficou a observá-lo.

- Você pensa demais – disse indiferentemente.

- Acho que você é quem pensa pouco – respondeu Louis sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o vampiro ao seu lado.

- Eu? – Lestat riu mais uma vez – tem certeza?

- O que quer dizer? – Louis levantou os olhos irritados para olhar para Lestat e encontrou os dois olhos azuis acinzentados novamente com aquele brilho malicioso e um tanto quanto cruel.

- Ora... Não fui eu quem atacou uma criancinha em desespero por conta da fome que não consegue controlar, já que não se alimenta como deveria.

Louis arregalou os olhos. O sorriso de Lestat se alargou e ele começou a rir novamente. Seu riso parecia ir aumentando de volume.

Aquele comentário pegara Louis de surpresa. Sua mente, atualmente tão perturbada pelos recentes acontecimentos, não estava preparada para ouvir aquilo. E não era só por conta disso. Esse comentário havia desperto novamente o fato de que, em sua mente, o único á quem culpar pela "morte" de Claudia era ele mesmo. Lestat podia ser o assassino que fosse, mas disso não tinha culpa. Somente ele, ele havia prometido não tirar mais vidas humanas e fizera aquilo á uma criança tão jovem e inocente. Como poderia livrar-se daquele pensamento?

Louis sentiu seu coração apertar. Apertava tanto que parecia que ia explodir. Doía. Doía muito. A dor parecia subir por seu corpo e chegar aos seus olhos de um modo quente, muito quente. A risada de Lestat continuava, seu barulho parecia ensurdecedor agora. Louis podia ouvir a respiração da pequena criança no outro quarto. Na verdade não podia, mas senti-a. Sentia o pequeno tórax infantil subir e descer á medida que aquela respiração sobrenatural saia. Podia ouvir o ar passando pelos pequenos e afiados dentes caninos enquanto ela dormia. E Lestat continuava rindo e a dor aumentava, a cabeça de Louis girava e sua visão começou a ficar embaçada com uma cor vermelha.

Lestat havia finalmente diminuído sua risada. Olhou para o lado para observar a reação que surgira no rosto do vampiro ao seu lado. E que reação! Todo aquele rosto branco e delicado havia se transfigurado em uma expressão de pura dor. Ele podia ver que Louis mordia o lábio inferior em frustração, e pode perceber mais uma coisa. Os olhos verdes, magníficos de Louis aparentavam uma certa umidade.

"Não" pensava Louis. Sabia que estava prestes a chorar. "Não, não aqui. Não chore, não chore na frente dele. Não, por favor, não. Não mostre mais sua fraqueza, por favor. Não chore agora". Mas era inútil, as lembranças da noite de três dias atrás e a enorme culpa que o afligia forçavam seu caminho para fora de seus olhos. "Não! Não chore! NÃO!"

As lágrimas transbordaram. Louis tentou esconder o rosto. Levantou-se e controlando sua voz o máximo que pode disse:

- Com licença...

E se retiraria se não fosse a mão de Lestat que segurara seu pulso.

- Não, não te dou licença. Quero que fique – Lestat disse, fazendo-o sentar-se novamente. Sua voz saíra dura, forte e cortante.

Esse tipo de ação não era muito do feitio de Lestat, apesar de Louis pensar o contrário. Normalmente Lestat teria deixando-o ir, afugentar-se em algum canto asqueroso como Louis sempre fazia, mas dessa vez não.

- Da ultima vez que deixei você ir, lembra o que aconteceu? – Lestat disse. Não havia crueldade em sua voz, mas aquilo atingiu Louis novamente com tanta força quanto o primeiro comentário infeliz. É claro que se referia á noite de três dias atrás, quando deixara Louis sair andando por ai por conta própria depois de aterrorizá-lo, mesmo não sendo essa a intenção, com seu show de horrores com as prostitutas.

Louis cobriu a própria boca com a palma de sua mão e os soluços vieram, baixos e discretos, como com quase tudo vindo de si. Ele se curvou e continuou a soluçar baixo.

Lestat ficou observando o vampiro desamparado ao seu lado. Estava satisfeito, não por fazer Louis chorar, mas sim pelo fato dele continuar ali. Sua idéia deu certo. Aquela criatura estava agora ao seu lado, demonstrando abertamente sua fraqueza porque ele, Lestat, quisera assim. A menina no quarto ao lado já tornara-se preciosa para si, mas o motivo de tê-la transformado, de fato, era para não deixar que aquele ser ao seu lado escapasse. Lestat queria-o. Queria-o como o quisera quando o encontrara a primeira vez no bar. Louis era lindo. O rosto delicado, apesar das feições masculinas transparentes, as mãos finas e bem feitas, o cabelo negro e sedoso, os olhos verdes tão expressivos, sempre cheios de dor, o corpo esguio com movimentos felinos. Mesmo a expressão chorosa de sofrimento que apresentava agora lhe parecia atraente.

Era verdade que Louis o irritava sim. Aquela mania de criticar tudo, a moral inútil que tentava manter em si, tendo virado um assassino instintivo, o pessimismo, desânimo... Mas não importava. Era maravilhoso, e todo aquele ser pertencia a ele, Lestat.

Lestat se aproximou discretamente. Louis levantou os olhos e arregalou-os quando sentiu os dois braços frios segurarem-no num abraço. Ele tentou virar o rosto para olhar para Lestat, porém este já havia pousado suavemente a cabeça no ombro de Louis impedindo-o que tivesse uma boa visão do rosto ao seu lado.

- O qu... – Louis começou, mas foi interrompido pela voz baixa saída num sussurro da boca do vampiro ao seu lado.

- Acalme-se – Lestat disse ao ouvido de Louis. Tão baixo que somente uma pessoa que estivesse exatamente aonde Louis se encontrava ouviria – como eu disse, você se preocupa demais – e beijou suavemente a orelha a qual sussurrava.

A respiração de Louis ficou presa na garganta. Naquele momento de desamparo, os braços de Lestat lhe pareceram muito confortáveis e aquele beijo, tão íntimo á seu ver, lhe causara arrepios pela coluna e obviamente se odiou por isso. E mesmo assim, não descobriu forças para sair daquela situação. Afinal o que Lestat estava fazendo? Tentando consolá-lo? Não. Não podia ser, Lestat não era sentimental assim. Aquilo tudo começou a lembrá-lo terrivelmente da noite em que havia se tornado vampiro. A sensação de ter aquele vampiro sugando-o em seu pescoço, os dois corpos juntos, um contra o outro, a força com que Lestat o segurara... A paixão que sentira.

- Eu não o entendo – Louis admitiu, acordando de seu devaneio – porque não me deixou ir?

Lestat não o respondeu de imediato. Continuou a abraçar o vampiro mais jovem, porém, deu-lhe espaço para que olhasse para ele. Louis virou o rosto devagar até seu olhar encontrar o olhar penetrante de Lestat. Os dois ficaram se observando. O olhar de Lestat havia ganhado tal força observando Louis que este foi obrigado a desviar.

- Nós estamos sempre brigando -continuou Louis- Acho que tivemos no máximo uma conversa decente, talvez duas até hoje. Porque você não me deixou ir embora se me odeia tanto?

- Eu não te odeio.

Louis voltou a encará-lo- Explique- disse.

- E o que você vai fazer se eu não quiser explicar?

- Não posso fazer nada, mas gostaria de saber. Se eu pergunto coisas demais, é porque você não me diz nada.

- Eu te disse o que precisa saber, ensinei-o a ser vampiro! Porque precisa de mais? –Lestat reagiu irritadamente como sempre por conta do retorno á este assunto.

- Você não me disse o que eu queria saber.

- O que você quer saber? –respondeu quase em tom de ameaça.

Louis suspirou. Já havia dito milhares de vezes... Teria que dizer mais uma.

- O que somos nós...?- Mal terminou a frase e foi interrompido pela voz irritada de Lestat.

- Por que quer saber isso? Por que acha que eu sei? –seu tom de voz se elevou. Louis se assustou um pouco com a mudança de atitude e desviou o olhar –Você simplesmente é o que é! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir Louis? – Segurou o rosto de Louis para olhar para si e... Sua voz morreu na garganta. Louis ostentava novamente sua expressão de dor. Seus olhos levantaram suavemente para encontrar os de Lestat, uma lágrima de sangue rolou por sua bochecha. Lestat ficou encarando-o incrédulo, sem reação.

- Eu... – Louis começou a falar, parou. Não podia acreditar que estava prestes a falar sobre isso com Lestat e justo com Lestat – Lestat... – a pronuncia de seu próprio nome vindo dos lábios macios de Louis deram arrepios no vampiro louro – Eu... Estou com medo – Louis admitiu.

Lestat ficou o encarando com os olhos arregalados. Essa não era a reação normal de Louis.

- Eu estou com medo do que começamos... Estou com medo do que... Eu sou... Estou com medo do que vai acontecer comigo... Do que me... Tornei.

- ...

- Estou confuso... Não sei o que fazer...

Num impulso, Lestat beijou Louis. Fechou as lamentações e desesperos de Louis com seus próprios lábios, provando-o. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram. Os olhos cinzas se fecharam. Os lábios famintos de Lestat começaram a mover-se sobre os de Louis. Juntando a força que conseguiu Louis afastou os lábios de Lestat.

- O que você est...? – ele tentou perguntar, mas no instante seguinte sua boca estava coberta pela de Lestat novamente. Louis contorceu-se naqueles braços para tentar escapar, mas era inútil. Tentava empurrar Lestat para longe de si, mas este a cada tentativa o abraçava mais forte. Louis nunca havia reparado tanto na força vampiresca de Lestat.

Logo depois de terminar, ainda mantendo Louis seguro em seus braços, Lestat começou a beijar o rosto delicado a sua frente com paixão.

- Pare... Pare com isso! – Louis continuava a tentar se esquivar. Á esse ponto os dois estavam de frente um para outro, um preso nos braços do outro. Lestat segurou a cintura de Louis com firmeza e rapidamente o fez sentar-se no seu colo.

Aquilo revoltou Louis. Aquela posição o fez sentir-se mais a mercê de Lestat do que nunca. Sentiu-se humilhado por não conseguir se livrar daquilo e enfurecido pelo fato de Lestat considerar que pudesse fazer isso livremente a hora que quisesse com ele. Iria chutar e bater em Lestat se fosse preciso. De onde havia vindo aquilo? Mas parou.

Os olhos de Louis se arregalaram ao máximo. Lestat havia passado a beijar seu pescoço e beijava apaixonadamente.

Novamente, a respiração de Louis parou. Um tremor de tensão percorreu seu corpo ao sentir novamente a boca de seu próprio criador ameaçadoramente perto de sua jugular. Louis parou de resistir contra o abraço inescapável de Lestat e deixou a apreensão tomar conta de si. Sua mente parecia ter paralisado naquele momento. Não tinha certeza se começava a apreciar aquela tentação ou não. Não sabia se queria que Lestat o mordesse novamente ou não. Em sua confusão, saíram palavras baixas ao ouvido de seu captor:

- Lestat... – aos ouvidos de Lestat aquilo saíra quase como um gemido. Continuou, dessa vez beijando e ao final do beijo lambendo com a ponta da língua a jugular do pescoço a sua frente, acariciando-a de modo provocante.

- N-não... – incerto. Louis ainda não havia decidido se queria aquilo ou não, mas tanto fazia para Lestat. O vampiro loiro não parecia nem um pouco disposto a parar. Não fosse ele vampiro talvez o órgão entre suas pernas tivesse começado a querer se manifestar.

Louis colocou as mãos no peito de Lestat e havia voltado a tentar se soltar. Sentia o prazer de cada toque da língua úmida em seu pescoço eletrificar seus sentidos. Estava começando a assustá-lo o quão íntimos aqueles momentos estavam se tornando. Não o assustavam aquelas ações, claro. Quando humano Louis não fora nenhum virgem intocado. O que o assustava era o quanto ele estava permitindo á Lestat aquela intimidade. E mais importante, por que?

Foi então que Louis percebeu. Este era um momento novo, Lestat não estava sendo agressivo com ele, na verdade estava sendo surpreendentemente carinhoso. Apesar de estar o abraçando forte afim de que Louis não pudesse escapar, Lestat não o segurava com possessividade. Segurava-o ternamente, ainda que sua boca estivesse incitando desejos eróticos.

Estava Lestat sendo... Gentil? Mas porque? Então, num tom baixo e suave Lestat sussurrou no ouvido de Louis:

- Eu também estou confuso e assustado... Você não imagina o quanto... Mas não me arrependo de nada...

E, antes que Louis pudesse ponderar sobre aquela declaração ou protestar contra algo, Lestat afundou suas presas no pescoço de Louis. Novamente a dor e a sensação de prazer absurdamente intensos para um ser humano suportar sem morrer invadiram Louis. Ele sentiu novamente sua vida, sua força vital alimentando Lestat em ondas que se espalhavam por todo seu corpo e cujo epicentro era os dois pequenos furos causados pela penetração das duas presas pequenas e afiadas em seu pescoço.

Louis abraçou Lestat com força, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre seus cabelos, acolhendo-o e a outra em suas costas, enquanto que Lestat o apertava ainda mais contra seu corpo. Os dois estavam unidos novamente pelo enlace sanguíneo e agarrados um no outro como amantes... Como amantes...

No meio daquele estase tão intenso, Louis percebeu que aquele momento, aqueles minutos em que Lestat o penetrava com suas presas era como dois amantes fazendo amor. Havia uma penetração, havia uma invasão e uma aceitação, havia o prazer junto com a dor, o calor que perpassava pelos dois, o momento de união perfeita. Uma vida sendo dada a o outro.

Então era isso? Vampiros não sentiam mais o poder carnal do sexo, mas podiam sentir o prazer sexual da mordida, ele e Lestat, de alguma forma, eram amantes.

A algum tempo, esta realização teria deixado Louis chocado e abatido, no início odiava Lestat com todas as forças e não queria envolvimento nenhum com ela, porém, agora, naquela situação, sentia que aquele prazer e aquele sentimento o consolavam de todas as preocupações relacionadas a Claudia. Era como se Lestat dissesse: "Está tudo bem, você não está enfrentando isso sozinho, eu estou com você". E as palavras que Lestat dissera antes de iniciar aquilo fizeram todo o sentido.

Finalmente Lestat se afastou do pescoço de Louis. Este não reagiu em nenhum momento, apenas permitiu aquele afastamento. Lestat passou a mão pelo rosto de Louis e virou-o na sua direção. Os dois olhos se encontraram, os olhos verdes, melancólicos e racionais e os olhos azuis, instintivos e persistentes. Os dois ficaram se encarando, uma certa compreensão mútua surgiu entre os dois, não dava para saber se era ódio ou amor, a única coisa que sabiam é que queriam estar juntos, seja para o bem, ou seja para o mal.

Então, sem mais nenhuma palavra, Lestat delicadamente retirou Louis de seu colo e se levantou. Os dois olhares, tão diferentes, não se encontraram mais naquela noite. Lestat saiu sem dizer nada e Louis foi checar como Claudia estava, os dois em silêncio. Claudia brincava tranquilamente com suas bonecas, nem notou a presença de Louis, e este apenas viu que ela estava bem e foi para o quarto.

Louis ficou aliviado. Claudia não teve nem idéia do que aconteceu entre seus pais vampiros na sala, continuou a brincar em seu quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido... Como se nada tivesse acontecido... Mas tinha acontecido sim.

**FIM**


End file.
